Green Mulberry City
Overview Green Mulberry City is a major city in the southern hinterlands of Sky Fortune Kingdom. Because of its distance from the capital Sky Fortune City, Green Mulberry City had a small garrison of around 10,000 soldiers. It is the childhood home of Lin Ming. Timeline 130 YEARS LATER ' In the past, Green Mulberry City was a small town. Its walls were 200 feet high and it had less than a hundred thousand citizens living within. But in the current era, Green Mulberry City had already surpassed the capital, Sky Fortune City, and had become the number one city of the Sky Fortune Kingdom. This city was extremely lively and bustling. The streets were wide and spacious and filled with crowds of boisterous people. This world-overturning change was naturally because of Lin Ming. Lin Ming had come from this city and was the legendary hero of Green Mulberry City. Because of this, innumerable martial artists came to visit, and these martial artists possessed a massive amount of wealth that boosted Green Mulberry’s rapid growth. At the city entrance there were three 30 foot high rock sculptures. The sculpture in the city was that of Lin Ming. Lin Ming’s statue grasped a long spear that pointed straight into the bright blue skies. Behind Lin Ming, there were two sculptures of peerless women. They were as beautiful as ephemeral fairies; they were Mu Qianyu and Qin Xingxuan. These three statues were worshipped by countless people every year.Chapter 1935-2 3'000 YEARS LATER After a thousand years, Lin Ming had completed his third reincarnation and had stepped into his fourth. As for the black dragon, it had grown and its appearance was restored to its original state. If it desired, its body could grow to thousands of feet high, towering like a mountain peak. During his fourth reincarnation Lin Ming returned to the Sky Spill Planet and came to Green Mulberry City once more. Green Mulberry City still existed, but its name had changed. It was no longer called Green Mulberry City but was now called Sky Province. The walls here had developed further outwards and the roads had been expanded. In the center of the city a grand imperial palace had been erected, emblazoned in gold and jade. Green Mulberry City had long become the capital city of Sky Fortune Kingdom.Chapter 1959 In fact, Sky Fortune Kingdom had already changed dynasties, and this was not the first or second time either. The deterrence of Lin Ming’s name made many countries not dare to invade the Sky Fortune Kingdom. But, this didn’t mean that the royal family of the Sky Fortune Kingdom wouldn’t be changed. A coup, a cruel and witless ruler, all of this could cause the downfall of a dynasty. Now, the royal family of the Sky Fortune Kingdom was no longer surnamed Yang, but was surnamed Zhou. The Sky Fortune Kingdom was no longer called that either, but was now referred to as the Great Zhou Dynasty.Chapter 1959 Locations Green Mulberry River * The main river of Green Mulberry City where many types of domestic fishes can be found. This is where the sweet and sour fish that Lin Mig loved to eat the most when he was a child can be found. Green Mulberry Mountain * This was where Lin Ming buried his happily contented parents who had peacefully died after nearly 2000 years. Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:City